Until Next Time
by titansfan1211
Summary: It started as a simple mission. It ended a tragedy.


**A/N: I'm back :D miss me? Please don't yell at me for not updating my other stories. My writers block had writers block. Oneshots tend to help me get rid of excess stuff in my brain so i can work on my main projects. They will be finished!... eventually. Bear with me!**

**I don't know where this came from, besides reading lots of depressing books recently, and dealing with drama and angst. Enjoy!**

It started like any other ordinary mission. They weren't even going up against one of their super-powered foes; just a random group of ordinary thugs, and a simple bust of an extortion ring. That's all it was. It was supposed to be simple…

"_Robin, are you sure you don't want any more backup?" Raven asked, "I get that these guys aren't much of a threat, but…"_

"_I've been dealing with guys like these since before I was nine. And it's not like I'm going in alone. Routine bust. Trust me, everything will be fine." _

… But these things are rarely simple.

Beastboy ran over to his fallen comrade, dropping to his knees. Things were looking grim. He ignored the escaping villains and focused on his slowly fading leader… "Robin! Rob, look, you've gotta stay with me here! We're gonna fix you up! I-I know things are looking bad, but-" Robin stopped him, weakly putting his hand up in protest. He gave a sad smile, and shook his head.

"Beastboy…"

_As the boy wonder prepared for this mission, he got pulled aside by Cyborg. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second, man?"_

"_Sure. What's up?"_

_Looking around guiltily, Cyborg softly spoke up, "Look, I trust your judgment, and I trust him, I mean, how could I not? But, I'm just worried about you bringing Beastboy along for backup... more specifically, bringing him along as backup on a _stealth _mission." _

_Robin sighed, defending his decision. "I know he isn't exactly known for being covert. But that's exactly why he needs to be brought along on more missions like this. He needs the experience."_

"_I know… Just, call if you need backup, okay?"_

_Smirking Robin confidently replied, "You worry too much. We'll be fine. I promise."_

"NO! You're going to be fine! You've gotta be fine!" Panic was starting to set in, as the changeling desperately tried to stop the bleeding. Everything had happened so fast… one minute Beastboy was watching as Robin confidently swooped down to fight beside him, bantering as he took down the thugs, and the next… he just... froze.

_The leader smirked down at the pair of heroes, who had swiftly defeated the majority of his thugs. "The Bat-Brat! Isn't this a nice surprise!"_

_Robin looked up frantically, recognizing the voice. When he met eyes with the extortionist, it was as if he was trapped in a sandpit. He was rooted to the floor, unable to look away. "You…"_

"_Robin?" the changeling turned to his leader, sensing his distress, but waiting for him to make a move. Not noticing the subtle movement of the scoundrel… "Dude are you-"_

_**BLAM BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

"Beastboy. I need you to listen, please," Robin slurred out.

"Okay, sure! Just stay with me! There's an ambulance on its way! You're gonna be fine-"

"Just in case I'm not," Robin again cut in, "I… If I'm not okay, I need you… to do something for me." His speech was staggered, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Anything!"

"Make sure… The… the extortion leader… you gotta catch him."

_Robin staggered out of his trance, quite literally, as the bullets hit their intended target – him. Four shots – the first two in the shoulder._

"Robin, he's not important, don't worry about him right n-"

"NO! You gotta… you gotta get him."

_The third grazed the side of his head._

"He escaped… he-he killed my family… you gotta get him for me."_ The fourth hit right above his heart._

Beastboy's eyes watered up, at the request. "I promise, buddy. Don't worry. We're gonna catch him. Together, when you're all better, you'll see."

"… I'm sorry." The boy wonder stopped trying to hide his pained expression, ready to give up, as the usually goofy changeling became hysterical.

"Stop it, you're scaring me!" Tears threatened to spill over. "You're gonna be okay! You're Robin!"

"Robin is the mask," he weakly responded. "I'm just… me... just regular old Dick Grayson."

Still trying to stop the blood, which was persistently pouring out, Beastboy shook his head. "It doesn't matter! You're gonna get better!"

"Tell Batman… tell Bruce I'm sorry… And that he's gotta tell Alfred and Babs and Tim and everyone that I love 'em…"

"You can tell them yourself! You're going to be okay!"

"Tell the others… that they're like family… and I love all of you… You guys were the best friends… I could ever hope for…"

"No! You'll tell them! Please! You're gonna be okay!"

"And I'm sorry for fighting with you all the time, Beastboy, Gar… I've always thought of you like a little brother…" Beastboy vaguely processed that he was crying and shaking.

"And you're like a brother to me too! And we can't lose you! You're family!"

"_You mean it?" The green teen was ecstatic. "I get to go on a stealth mission with you?" Robin smiled at his friend's enthusiasm._

"_Well, there haven't been many major threats recently, and I know you've been pretty bored in the tower, so I figured you might wana come…"_

"_Definitely! Dude, you're the best! This is gonna be sweet!" Robin smiled, glad to have made his friend happy. _

Robin took one last shuttering breath, "Until next time, little bro" and closed his eyes, never to open again.

Sirens were wailing in the background. Beastboy paid no attention to them. He just sat there, numbly holding his leader. Friend. Brother.

"Until next time…"

**FIN**

**As always, I'm itching to know what your opinion of my work is! Let me know what you think! Praise humbly taken! Criticism welcomed and encouraged! Flames make my days more interesting, and I need to work on my tan, so... ;D Hope you enjoyed :) **


End file.
